Kono's Project
by jeangoony
Summary: Should Kono do what he thought was right for the situation, or should he do it by the book and follow the rule of law?


I would like to say a big Mahalo to Honu59 for being my Beta reader, I now realize why I need one, so many errors.

KONO'S PROJECT

Should Kono do what he thought was best in the situation, or should he do it by the book and follow the rule of law?

Kono Kalakaua and Danny Williams sprinted down the steps of the Iolani Palace, the headquarters of Hawaii Five-0, the elite police department in Honolulu where they were both detectives.

Their colleague, Chin Ho Kelly, had gone home to his wife and eight children. Chin was taking the eldest boys to an evening ball game.

Steve McGarrett, the man in charge of Five-0, had a date. He rarely had dates and the men of team were dying to know the identity of the lucky lady.

As Kono and Danny went to the respective cars, Kono spoke the question that was on his mind.

"What da ya make of dis date Steve's got, Danny? Seems like da Boss is on a bit of a high. I caught him humming every time I went in his office." Kono grinned at Danny.

Danny ran his hand through his curly blonde hair. "Don't honestly know, he replied. "Only said he had a date."

Danny and Steve had forged a deep bond, a close friendship with each other over their years fighting crime together. Danny considered Steve his ohana, his family since Danny had lost both parents shortly before enrolling in the Police Academy. But as close as they were, Danny knew when _not_ to ask questions. Steve would tell him when he felt the time was right.

Kono wasn't so discreet. He had asked Steve straight out and was told in no uncertain terms to 'mind his own business'. although Steve did soften the retort with an almost shy smile.

Kono and Danny were also close friends, not just because they worked together, but because they shared a love for the Islands and particularly, a passion for surfing. McGarrett had never been able to surf, much to his embarrassment, although he loved the sea. Sailing was his forte.

Kono was a true Hawaiian, and could trace his line way back. He even had some royal blood in his veins, or so he told everyone. Danny was not Hawaiian, but had been born and raised on Oahu and loved it every bit as much as Kono.

"Oh well maybe he don't wanna say nothin in case it goes wrong again." Kono said making a face.

"Ya knows he ain't had a lotta luck when it comes to romance."

Danny shook his head. "Maybe he'll have better luck this time." He gave a 'thumbs up' gesture as he got in his car.

"See you later at the club, Kono. Kalena is looking forward to a night out."

Kalena was Danny's fiancé and she worked with Che Fong, the head of the Forensics Department of the Honolulu Police Department.

Kono played the ukulele in a small band at a nightclub on Waikiki Beach. Even though he was a big, tough looking guy, his charm and gentleness shone through. He was known to have an eye for the ladies and was rarely without a girlfriend. However that had all changed since he had met Leah, the new singer who had joined the band three months previously.

Kono was smitten from the instant he had met her. She was the total opposite of him, petite and fragile looking, he felt the need to protect her. There was an open honesty in her eyes and she also had the same passion for the Islands that Kono had. Surprisingly, she was an excellent surfer. Kono would hold his breath when he saw her surf; he thought she would break. Since meeting Leah, Kono was a very happy man, unlike all the girls who continued to flirt with him. He would laugh and say "Dat's it girls, I am taken; you gotta believe it."

Kono decided to stop at a small evening market on his way home to buy some flowers for Leah. He was always getting her some little thing or another. She was always telling him off for it, saying he shouldn't be spending his hard earned cash on her, but it didn't make any difference. He had a generous nature and he would say "It was a bargain, had your name on it" or "it only cost dimes." and would give her a big bear hug… always gently though.

He had to park a little distance away as it was busy. As he walked toward the market, he noticed a woman pushing a baby stroller. She was struggling to hang the shopping bags on the handles. Kono saw a young man step toward her and appear to help her. The lady seemed to know him as she leaned down to the toddler in the stroller and gestured to the young man. She had left her purse on the hood of the stroller and as she spoke to the toddler, suddenly the young man snatched her purse and ran. Kono was only a few feet away and actually heard the youth call out, "Sorry, Mrs Kahania."

Now Kono was a big hunk of a man and often had comments about his size and eating habits. Being the kind of person he was, he took it on the chin, and even joked about it, like the time he told an HPD officer that if he, Kono fell off a surfboard there would be a tidal wave. Kono may have been big, but he had plenty of stamina and had even outrun Danny once after boasting that he could.

He set off in pursuit of the young thief, who looked as though he didn't have the energy to run from a snail as he kept stumbling. It didn't take Kono long to catch up with him as the thief tried to climb a fence and couldn't manage it. He literally fell at Kono's feet. Kono grabbed the youth by his arm and yanked him to his feet, The young man was so light weight that Kono nearly lifted him off the ground

To his surprise, before Kono could say one word, the kid started to cry.

"I… I'm sorry mister, I don't know what came over me. I've never done anything like that before, please don't tell my dad, he he's… sick." His thin body was shuddering with his sobs.

Kono didn't exactly know why, but he didn't really think the boy was a criminal. He felt he needed to talk to him and find out about the boy's situation. He had a brief thought that if Steve found out, he wouldn't like it. Oh well what da Boss don't know won't hurt him, he thought.

"Okay, bruddah" Kono said as he took out his Five-O badge out with one hand whilst still holding the youth's thin arm with the other.

The young thief nearly collapsed when he saw that Kono was with Five 0. He put his hands over his face and cried all the more. "What's gonna happen to my dad and my little sister if I'm arrested?" he sobbed.

"I ain't gonna arrest you yet," Kono stated. "First, we gonna go back to dat lady and give her purse back and see what she has to say. It all depends on her. From what I heard, you seem to know her." Kono put his badge back in his pocket, still keeping a grip on the boy's arm.

"Yes sir, she's my neighbour. I didn't mean to do it; I just saw the purse and something in my head just seemed to pop." The boy hung his head in shame.

Kono held onto the boy as they walked back toward the market. The lady had waited and was sitting on a bench just outside the market. As they approached, she saw how distraught the boy looked so she reached out and hugged him. Kono looked perplexed. This boy had stolen her purse. He at least expected her to tell to boy off and here she was hugging him!

"Oh Kalani, why did you do it?" the lady asked the young man. "You know I would help you out if only you would ask."

She looked at Kono. "He's my neighbour and a good boy, never causes any problems, always helpful, but just so proud." She rushed on. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, I don't want to call the police," she added.

"Lady, I _am_ the police." He produced his badge. "I think I wanna hear some more about dis.

"Let's go in dat diner and talk, he looks like he needs somefin to eat," Kono observed.

Mrs. Kahania agreed, providing they were not too long. Her toddler was asleep in the stroller.

Kalani looked slightly relieved and his eyes lit up at the mention of "somefin to eat."

Kono ordered coffee for himself and Mrs. Kahania and soda for the boy. Kono didn't ask him what he wanted to eat, just ordered a huge burger and fries for Kalani and himself. He thought that he may as well eat now as it looked as if he wouldn't get home anytime soon.

Kalani ate as if he hadn't eaten for days. Kono waited for a short time, then asked what was wrong with the boy's father. Kalani stopped eating and gave a Kono a fearful look.

"Mr. Kono, please don't tell my dad; he can't take anymore," and tears welled in his eyes again.

"Just you eat, my boy" said Mrs. Kahania in a motherly manner. "I will explain to this nice policeman.

It's like this, you see, officer…," and she proceeded to explain that the mother of Kalani and his little sister, Akela, had died some months back and their father had been unable to cope with the loss of his wife. "He loved his children, Mrs Kahania elaborated, 'to distraction', but he had lost his job, after he became ill. "I am not sure what is wrong, but I know he can't get out much. But he desperately wants his kids' education to continue and wanted to put Kalani through college. He pays his rent and bills, but doesn't have any idea about the cost of food; his wife dealt with all that." Mrs. Kahania paused to see if the toddler was still asleep.

"It seems that he gives Kalani the money for the groceries, but it's not enough, so Kalani mostly goes without so his dad and sister have enough." Mrs. Kahania swallowed hard as if she was going to cry.

"Poor things, I have tried to help but I have to struggle, too, I have three kids and my husband doesn't earn much. We live in a poor neighbourhood where most of us have to make do. Kalani has tried to get some work outside school hours, but there isn't much available in our neighbourhood. He gets to wash a couple of cars now and then, but not many of us have cars."

Mrs. Kahania stood up. "I am sorry, but I have to take my little'un home now, it's getting late. But please don't punish Kalani, I'm not pressing any charges,and I know he won't do it again." she looked gently at Kalani. "...will you" she stated confidently.

Kalani looked as if he was about to lick the plate. "Oh no, no never, I promise you, Mrs. Kahania." He looked at Kono. "...and you too, Mr. Kono, it scared me too much."

Mrs Kahania thanked Kono for the coffee and left with her stroller.

Kono ordered another burger for the lad, remembering how hungry he had been at that age. Although he had never resorted to stealing, he might have done so if circumstances had been different. He looked at the boy, wondering what on earth he should do. He didn't just want to send him home; something had to be done. Kono guessed there were a lot of kids like him around; that would explain why there was such a lot of petty crime developing of late. Suddenly Kono knew what he had to do. He felt the spirit of Aloha swell within his heart and he knew that he had to make this boy his project.

For the next half hour he talked to Kalani, finding out what the boy was studying and what he liked to do. Kalani explained he wanted to study agriculture. He loved nature and the Island and wanted to help its future in growing foodstuffs. He wanted to study ways of improving growing methods and preventing crop damage by insects. Kono found it all very interesting, but he realized that if he didn't go soon he would never get to the club.

Suddenly Kono had an idea. "Tell you what," Kono said to the now well fed teen. "How about I tell your dad dat a friend mentioned you were looking for some work. I just might have somefin for you."

Kalani looked at Kono in amazement. "You would do that for me after what I just did?

Man, you're a good cop and you just got me all this food, too."

Kono laughed. "Not so good to da really bad guys, you don't wanna see me when I'm mad."

Kalani joined in with the big man's laughter.

"Yeah, I play in a band in a club on Waikiki, and dey always want dere cars washed." Kono continued. I know it's out of your way, but I'm sure dey would pay your bus fare. No, in fact I will pay it myself. Whadda ya say, man?"

Kalani jumped up from his chair, nearly knocking the table over. "Wow, Mr. Kono, you really mean it? Hey, can we go see my dad right now, I know he'll say yes, 'cuz you're from Five-O and they don't come any better than that! But I still don't understand why.

As Kono got up from his seat, he glanced up, and saw a print on the wall. It was a picture of the Hawaiian god Lono, who was the god associated with agriculture, fertility and peace. Written underneath were the words . The Aloha Spirit lives in us all.

Kono knew he was doing the right thing. He also knew he would tell Steve and felt sure his Boss would approve. Patting Kalani's thin arm, Kono answered "Let's just say you're my new project."


End file.
